warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Extractor
Extractors are drones that collect Resources for its owner. The first variant, Titan Extractor, was added in Update 11. Titan Extractor The most basic type of all Extractors. It requires 4 hours to collect Resources. Titan Extractor blueprints can be purchased in the Market for . The blueprint is re-usable. 'Titan Extractor Prime' This extractor has twice the capacity of the common extractor. It was only available to the Blaze and Inferno levels of Prime Access. Distilling Extractor The Distilling Extractor has a greater chance of collecting Uncommon and Rare resources. This type of extractor follows exactly the same mechanics as the Titan version. However, it takes 8 hours to collect resources instead of 4 hours. It requires a fair amount of Oxium and far more Credits to build. Distilling Extractor blueprints can be purchased in the Market for . The blueprint is re-usable. 'Distilling Extractor Prime' Compared to the Distilling Extractor, it has an increased chance to collect Uncommon and Rare resources. It was only available to the Stomp level of Prime Access (Rhino) and the Prime Accessories pack. Deploying How to use #Build your Extractor of choice in the Foundry. #Click on the Planet with the desirable resources. ##''Note that you need to complete all the missions on the target planet to deploy the Extractor.'' ##''After claiming the extractor from the foundry, you may need to log out and back into the game.'' #Click "Deploy Extractor" or press L3 on PlayStation 4. #Select the desired Extractor. #Keep an eye on the timer and health of the Extractor. #You can click "Retrieve Extractor" to put a currently working Extractor back into your inventory. ##''Retrieving the Extractor before the timer is up will reset its progress. In other words, retrieving an Extractor with 5 minutes left on the timer and deploying it again on any planet will not yield any resources and will reset the timer back to 4/8 hours for the Titan/Distilling Extractor, respectively.'' #When the Extractor collects the resources, click "Claim Now" to retrieve the extractor. Number of deployable drones The number of resource drones you can deploy is dependent on your Mastery Rank and whether or not you have Founder/Prime Access status. For every five mastery ranks, you can deploy one additional drone. Having Founder/Prime access lets you deploy one more additional drone. *'Mastery 0–4: '''1 drone *'Mastery 5-9': 2 drones *'Mastery 10+': 3 drones *'Founder/Prime Access:''' +1 drone each The maximum of deployable drones is 5 with rank/founder/prime access combination. Mechanic notes *Extractors will begin to collect resources once deployed. Once the extraction has been completed, the resources must be retrieved manually. ** The amount of resources collected is equal to picking up the resource four times on the planet. For many Rare resources (including Orokin Cells) this means a successful haul will result in four. For some (such as Neural Sensors) additional may be procured as certain Rare resources drop in groups of 1-3. *The Extractor may take damage during each deployment. Failing to recall the Extractor before its health expires will result in the drone's destruction. **Higher level planets have a higher chance of damaging the Extractor. **This damage will never equal or exceed a fully restored drone, meaning an undamaged drone may be deployed without fear. *When the Extractor's health reaches zero, the collect/deploy button is replaced with an option to scrap it for 100 credits. *After deployment, you can view the Extractor's health bar and progress by selecting the planet it is deployed on. You can check the Extractor's health percentage by hovering over the extractor icon. *A damaged Extractor's health will slowly regenerate in a player's inventory, at a rate of approximately 1% per 5 minutes. Tips *Phobos has no Research items, which may be desirable to some players. *Mars and Europa are the only two systems that have two Rare Resources. * As Mars has two Rare Resources, Morphics are much more likely to be harvested than normal. *A player who plays often may find it wise to build additional extractors. Damaged ones can be left in storage to repair while undamaged ones may be used in their place. *If your extractor is damaged and you wish to repair it, simply leave it in your inventory and over time, it will heal. Notes *You may need to exit the game and reopen before the "deploy extractor" button appears. *A drone that is at 100% progress is considered damage immune, regardless if the resources are collected. So there's no need to worry about going to bed while your drones are collecting, granted they have sufficient health to last until they get to 100% progress. Trivia *The provided media appearance of the Titan Extractor is similar to those of the Sentinels, bearing connection cylinders, used to attach Cosmetics, and an eye on top of it. **The overall appearance of the Titan Extractor may also appear to be a combined form of multiple sentinels, a Carrier with its eye pointed upward while attaching its top into a reinforced Wyrm with two robotic arms instead of its bio-mechanical limbs. Media See also *Resources de:Extraktor Category:Items Category:Update 11